Starting Out
by iklaintevenmad
Summary: The beginning is always an exciting chapter. Tells the story of Kurt and Blaine's first date.


Blaine Anderson is… actually, really confused. And it's all Kurt's fault.

He had told Kurt how he felt over Pavarotti's casket. They had kissed, and then broke apart awkwardly, only to resume kissing again. They didn't stop for a good ten minutes after that, when Wes walked in and then promptly walked back out. But then the mood was kind of ruined after that, and anyway, they had plenty of time for kissing in the future; now they really needed to do some _actual _practice.

But it's been three days. And Kurt hasn't kissed him since. And he kind of _really _misses the feeling of Kurt's lips pressed against his, warm, insistent and so, so right.

Are they dating? He knows that Regionals is in two days and that the whole club is busy and stressed, but still. There's no reason for him to be _this _confused. It's not like Kurt has a problem with initiating, he recalls with a thrill. So then what's the problem?

He brings it up at lunch, knowing he won't get any further without asking.

"Hey, Kurt? Why haven't we kissed again?" He asks, never one for subtlety, picking at his apple nervously.

Kurt looks up, genuinely shocked. "Well, you didn't ask me out on a date. And I thought that we should probably do that. Go on a date, I mean." Blaine loves that Kurt is as inarticulate as he is when it comes to all of… _this_, whatever 'this' is.

Feeling relieved that Kurt at least still likes him, Blaine grins. "So, do you want to go on a date with me?"

His smile drops when Kurt shakes his head and laughs. "You're going to ask me like _that_? I thought _Blaine Warbler_ might have at least known how to ask someone out properly." He teases.

"…Properly?" Blaine scrunches his nose up. "What does that mean? I mean, now that I've asked you, can't we just…" he trails off at the almost sad smile playing on Kurt's face.

"Blaine," he says softly. "I've been waiting a long time for this. Just… ask me out properly. And then I promise I'll be as low maintenance as possible."

He figures that Kurt could be as difficult or as high maintenance as he likes; Blaine would still jump through hoops to please him.

"Okay," he relents. "But then what did I do when I told you how I felt about you and we kissed?"

Kurt laughs. "You got your head out of your ass and realised something that had been there all along." And with that he stands, leaving Blaine to ponder his apple alone, but not before dropping a quick and chaste kiss to the other boy's temple. "And there's your kiss," he smiles. 

In the end, it's actually Kurt who initiates the first date. He doesn't see Kurt much until the next day. He gets a text the period before lunch telling him to meet Kurt outside Blaine's dorm room when his class gets out. Blaine, of course, agrees to, but there's no sign of Kurt in the corridor. Upon investigation he finds that the door is unlocked, and Blaine curses himself; he must have left it open that morning. He goes inside to check that everything is still safe, and that's when he sees Kurt, holding a bouquet of flowers and standing in front of a blanket covered with food.

"Hi," Blaine smirks, not too surprised to see him there after all. He gave Kurt a key to his room so that he could leave stuff in there during the day if he needed, since their lockers were cramped and most people generally just ran up to their rooms and back between classes if they had time.

"Blaine Warbler. Will you go to Bread Stix with me next Friday night?" He asks in a playful tone, holding out the red and yellow roses.

Blaine laughs and accepts the flowers gratefully. "Yes! I'd love to. But why didn't you just accept _my _offer of a date, as unromantic as it was?"

Kurt smiles. "Because it was my turn to do something and I had to distract you somehow. Now let's eat."

They spend their lunch period eating food on the blanket in Blaine's tiny dorm room. When he asks Kurt if this counts as their first date he's met with a sharp "no!", but there's a small smile playing on Kurt's lips as he says it. 

God, is Blaine nervous.

Why is he this nervous? He should _not _be this nervous. His stomach is turning and his breathing is shallow and – oh, gross – his palms are sweating.

He does have a reason to be nervous, though. Not only is it his first date with Kurt tonight, but Blaine's picking him up, meaning that he has to see Burt. Burt Hummel. Kurt's father. The man he talked about his son's sex life with. And then started dating said son. A week later.

So nervous, so so _so_ nervous.

He knocks on the door after five minutes of just standing there, and plasters on a smile. If there's one thing Blaine's good at, it's feigning confidence. He's had years of practice.

Kurt answers the door, the light from the hall illuminating his flawless face as it beams with the grin he's sporting. Radiant as always, Blaine tries to discreetly look him up and down, but his face must give away his awe because Kurt giggles and a faint blush creeps across his cheeks.

"I'll just get my coat," Kurt says. "Feel free to come in. I told my dad not to interrogate you _too _much."

Blaine chuckles nervously and steps inside, toeing the floor nervously. He hears Burt calling his name from the living room and freezes. _Crap. _He walks as slowly as he can and pops his head round the doorframe, smiling shyly. "Hello, sir," he greets politely, and _why do his palms sweat so much? _He makes a vow not to take Kurt's hand during the night, his heart sinking at the thought. He really does have it bad for that boy.

"Call me Burt, Blaine." The man says, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Listen, about what you said to me at the garage…" he begins, and Blaine pales.

"Listen, sir – I mean, Burt. I shouldn't have said what I said, and I won't, you know…" he takes a deep breath, but thankfully Burt cuts in to stop his floundering.

"I know. I know you care for Kurt, which is why you said that to me, and you make him happy, so…" he shrugs. "I'm happy for you both. Just respect him, okay kid?"

Blaine nods fervently. "I do. I really do."

Someone clears their throat delicately from the doorway, and Blaine turns to see Kurt, a small smile on his face. "Ready?"

They exit the house in a slightly awkward silence, which is soon broken as Blaine speaks. "You look really nice tonight Kurt. I mean, you always look nice, but… yeah." He wants to slap himself. Where did the self-assured, confident Blaine go? They're not even properly on the date yet and he's already a mess.

Kurt blushes furiously – and if _that _isn't the cutest thing Blaine's ever seen – and smiles. "You, too."

Blaine opens the door for Kurt and then hops into the driver's seat.

"So what time do you have to be home?" Blaine asks. He chooses a radio station that they both like to fill up any more awkward silences.

"Eleven, so we have plenty of time." Kurt smiles, apparently nowhere near as nervous as Blaine.

"Good, we're going to need it. I bought us tickets to a musical. It starts at seven thirty, which should give us enough time to go to Breadstix first. Is that okay?"

"That's… yeah," Kurt's voice is quiet, and Blaine's worried until he looks over quickly and sees that Kurt is biting his lip to stop himself from grinning. "That's great."

"I thought you would enjoy it," Blaine smiles, glad he's done something right.

"So what are we going to see?" Kurt bounces up and down in his seat a little, making his boyfriend laugh – but _is_ he his boyfriend? Blaine makes a mental note to know the answer of this by the end of the night, and then another note to ensure that the answer is 'yes'.

"It's a surprise!" He exclaims. He doesn't budge, no matter how many times Kurt begs him to, but they're both laughing now so he knows Kurt isn't annoyed by his secrecy.

He doesn't tell all the way through dinner, but the subject goes on the backburner whilst they talk about almost everything else. They already know a lot of the stuff one would generally talk about on a first date, yet the conversation never lags.

In the back of his mind, Blaine can't help but think how easy it would be for him to reach across the table and kiss Kurt. He's right there, _right there_, but Blaine wants to be a gentleman and wait until the end of the date like they do in the movies, and _then _kiss him, on his doorstep, before saying good night. Call him old fashioned, but Kurt _is _a romantic, and he deserves the best first date possible.

It doesn't happen like that, though, not that Blaine minds one bit. After arguing over who should pay for dinner – Kurt wins, insisting since Blaine bought the musical tickets – they're walking back to Blaine's car when Kurt finally cracks him.

"Alright, alright!" He laughs. "There's a revival on of Gypsy, and I know how much you like it since – mmf!" His sentence is cut short by Kurt's lips on his, pressing hard and then trailing his tongue around the outline of Blaine's lips, asking for entrance, and who is Blaine to do anything but oblige?

After possibly the hottest kiss ever experienced by anyone ever – and _no_, Blaine is _not _biased – they finally resurface, both flustered and red. "So you're happy with my choice?" Blaine jokes breathlessly. Kurt grins, nods enthusiastically, and goes in for another kiss.

It almost makes them late for the musical but they get there just in time, sneaking to their seats and sharing the arm rest. Kurt's hand gropes for Blaine's in the semi-darkness and the latter does a good job of subtly dodging Kurt's attempts for a little while, but in the end has to give up and hopes the clamminess of his palm doesn't put the other boy off completely. Kurt doesn't say anything as he links their hands, lacing their fingers together, but he must notice Blaine's damp hand and rigid posture and put two and two together. Instead of making a big deal out of it, he merely leans over a little and kisses Blaine's cheek, then settles in to watch the show. His hand never leaves Blaine's.

As if he didn't already know it, Blaine is made painfully aware then that Kurt is definitely a keeper.

(Blaine later returns the favour by discreetly passing Kurt a tissue as he cries, placing a kiss on Kurt's slightly wet cheek).

Blaine makes sure to buy Kurt a programme after the show ends, and they gush about certain parts on the way back to Kurt's house. No doubt about it, it's been the best night Blaine's had in a long time. Maybe ever.

He stops the car and they just look at each other for a second, until Kurt speaks what's on both of their minds.

"I really wanna kiss you right now," he breathes. "And my dad's probably watching the door like a hawk so there's no way you can drop me off at my doorstop and do it there."

Blaine pulls an expression of mock-terror. "He totally seems like the type of man who could keep a gun."

"Well then I guess we'd best keep you safe," Kurt whispers, and Blaine laughs a little but then surges forward. Their lips meet and it's so perfect, just like every time. He's only spent a short amount of time kissing Kurt but Blaine's adamant that he'll never grow tired of it.

He's painfully aware of the time, though, and so after a little while he pulls back, planting a quick parting kiss on Kurt's lips. "I should probably go now."

"But my curfew isn't until eleven!" Kurt disputes, trying to tease another kiss out of Blaine, who just turns his head. He laughs as Kurt accidentally kisses his cheek, then kisses Kurt's cheek in return to silence the huff that Kurt's in the middle of breathing out.

"But if I get you home _before_ curfew your dad will be more likely to let me take you out again. I aim to get in his good books and stay there." His reasoning can hardly be argued with, so Kurt just sighs and opens the door.

"Thank you for a lovely night, Blaine," he says, voice quiet. "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too." A pause, and Kurt is halfway out of the car when Blaine blurts out what's been on his mind for days. "Does this mean that you're my boyfriend?"

Kurt pauses, crawls back into the car quickly, and pulls Blaine in for another kiss. It's slightly hurried and a little messy but full of what can only be described as love. Blaine knows that it's way too early to be even _thinking_ of that – he hasn't even been told whether or not they're _boyfriends_, for crying out loud – but that's what it seems like. And strangely, it's not as scary as Blaine once thought.

"Yes," Kurt doesn't even try to stop himself from grinning. "Yes, it does."

They both beam at each other in the confines of Blaine's dark car and, as though drawn together by some powerful force, they're kissing again within a matter of seconds.

Kurt isn't late for his curfew that night, makes it just in time, but Blaine gets in Burt's good books anyway by the smile on Kurt's face as he asks his son if he had a good time.

_Don't forget to review! :)_


End file.
